Consumer products, such as mobile phones and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrators for generating tactile feedback. For example, a mobile phone has a vibrator for generating vibration while a call is called in, and a portable multi-media player has a touch screen having vibrators for getting tactile feedback.
A related vibration motor generally includes a magnet assembly and a stator assembly. The magnet assembly is generally elastically suspended in a housing of the vibration motor. Elastic members, such as springs, are used for suspending the magnet assembly. The elastic members are often soldered to the magnet assembly, and during the soldering process, it is difficult to fix the position of the elastic members.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new structure which can overcome the aforesaid problem.